The Empire 2:The Prophecy Lives *Join Now*
The Empire 2:The Prophecy Lives is coming soon. As of now you can recruit in your kingdom. But if you have played an important role you will be notified to do otherwise. There will be 10 teams, but 8 kingdoms. As you should know, teams are meaning elements. Now here is the part where some of you old users will see that this will be familiar. (Credit to JustinDaOne) Plant Tribe~Sneaky, and always underestimated. Our weapon shall never be known, and so will your end. Join now, and the plant tribe may let you live longer. ~Garuda, Queen of Plant tribe - Ram - - - - 4 spots left Earth Tribe~ Reckless? Never. We are pretty smart, if you ask me. Our defences are so strong, you can't even lay a single, pathetic hair upon us. Join now, and we may consider your life a bit more worthy. ~Thork, King of Earth Tribe - Bane - - - - 4 spots Left Fire Tribe~ Our feirce fires will never be broken! We are true knights of fire, and you will be scorched if you ever threaten our kingdom! Join us, and the fires will welcome you. ~Burn, Queen of Fire Tribe -Ember - - - - 4 spots left Cold Tribe~ Our furious ice will freeze you cold, we are the elegance of snow and ice. Challenge us and you'll regret it cause we'll freeze your body cold! Join now and we'll teach you our secrets. ~Aurora, Queen of the Cold Tribe - Storm -Cduncan - - - 3 spots left Lightning Tribe~ We may seem weak or even reckless, but i assure you we are strong. Gifted dragons of lightning we'll shock every limb without hestitation. Join now and prove your power. Thunderlight, King of the Lightning Tribe -HealingRain - - - - 5 spots left Air Tribe~We are thought to be scared to battle, our ferocious winds will blow you away. Howling guardians of the wind. Join us and you just might not die. Sylphia, Queen of the Air Tribe -Green - - - - 4 spots left Water Tribe~Water useless? No way, we will drown our enemies in our waves of doom, we are the rulers that almost conquered Pyrrhia! Join and we'll take you as our own. Anubis, king of the Water Tribe -Juicebox - - - - 4 spots left Mystery Tribe~We are the most strangest of them all. Those fools think their soo great but our power goes beyond! We will conquer everything! Join now and we'll take over the kingdoms in the shadows together. Dimitea, Queen of the Mystery Tribe - - Unitated - - - 4 spots left Light Tribe~(No description available too mysterious, rare and powerful.) Queen:A.....??? -Srcomeau 0 spot left Dark Tribe~(no description available, too mysterious, rare and powerful.) King:......??? -Psycho Wendigo 0 spots left The Prophecy Topaz Ellie Kiyo Zara Cloudy Flame DL Wolfie Justin Will --*FULL*-- These members will be the main characters, and they will play a special role that does not involve choosing kingdoms. If you wish to NOT be in the prophecy, please ask immediately. If you wish to join, You must be a dragon You have to descirbe what your character looks like You can be made of 2 elements maximum. But, if you are 2 elemental dragon, you must choose one of the kingdoms. If you choose mystery, you will play a special role, therefore, you cannot choose a second element if you choose this. Attention! I will be gone, and unable to draw for this week. After that, I will still be busy because I have work, SO, I need 1 or 2 volunteers that are good at drawing to draw the element pictures. The cold and plant are pretty good examples as to what guide you need. Good luck! -Zara -Ellie One spots left.